Seduction for Dummies
by Onigami Nanashi
Summary: No sensible woman would ever refuse chocolate. However Dean was neither sensible nor a woman. INCEST, kids.


**Title:** Seduction for Dummies

**Author:**

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing/character:** Sam/Dean

**Rating:** R- language, incest, sexual situations

**Prompt:** No sensible woman would ever refuse chocolate

**Kink:** Seduction

**Notes/Warnings:** INCEST, no spoilers, thanks to for looking this over for me and handholding. loves I do not own anything, much to my chagrin.

No sensible woman would ever refuse chocolate. However, Dean was neither sensible nor a woman. Dean's idea of seduction involved not getting outright rejected at the bar and then buying her a round of drinks. In short, Dean's idea of seduction involved alcohol and a quick fuck against a wall- a trade of goods and services.

Sam, as far as everyone knew, wasn't a woman and he refused to be a quick fuck against a wall, so he took Dean's seduction strategies and tweaked them, twisting them for his own desires. And his desire was only half the plan. In spite of all his seductive desires, though, Sam was still a man, and get your hands, or mouth, or pussy on his dick, he'd be yours for the duration.

Sam's Plan of Seduction Re: Dean Winchester involved the help of one of their good friends- Jack. And possibly an assist from Jose. Dean never turned down free alcohol. Or alcohol he didn't have to go to the store to get, credit card fraud aside.

"Pick your poison." Sam plonked both bottles down in front of Dean, each sheathed in a paper bag.

"What?" Dean stared at the Sam like he was crazy.

"Choose one. I'm going to get drunk off my ass and then give you the best fucking blowjob you've ever had in your damn life." Sam took the decision from Dean and took the bottle of Jack Daniels and left Dean with Jose.

Dean couldn't deny his dick perked up at that thought. Fuck. "Sammy? You haven't already started, have you?"

"No." Sam sprawled in a chair and cracked the seal on the bottle. "I don't hafta be drunk to wanna fuck you Dean." And that was a little touchy-feely, even for him.

"Sam." Dean said slowly, unwrapping his own bottle, avoiding looking up. "You're my brother."

And there goes Operation: Dean's Pants, spinning as it goes down the pot.

"Only for the last twenty four years."

"And have you wanted to fuck me for twenty four years?" Dean got that out with a straight face and a steady voice.

"Don't be stupid Dean. The first twelve years I didn't even know what fucking was."

"Sammy, you _still_ don't know what fucking is."

Sam fumbled with the bottle, taking a healthy swallow and coughing against the burn. Dean mirrored him, swiping the back of his hand across his perfect fucking mouth.

"I bet you've had a couple of good romps in the sheets, but you're just begging to be fucked Sammy."

"It's Sam," he said, head spinning, trying to regain the upper hand and remember the current plan.

Dean smirked around the neck of the bottle, tongue sliding around to dip in and catch stray drops of tequila. "Sure it is Sammy."

Sam adjusted his pants, trying to figure out when his plan had been dumped on its head and he was flailing for control. He appropriated more Jack, staring at Dean through half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, Sammy, you know I'm not that kind of guy." Dean said lazily, sloshing his bottle at Sam. "You can't just buy me really bad tequila and expect to get me in bed."

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked blankly. "Why're you so gung ho for this all of a sudden?" He noticed his bottle was a quarter empty. Shit. Plan failed. He looked up to see Dean in front of him.

"Can't have you going all limp and whiskey dick on me." Dean drew the bottle from Sam's hands.

"Well, then." Sam surged out of his chair, surprised to find himself perfectly steady on his feet. He grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him in, groaning deep in the back of his throat as their teeth clashed and his nose dug into Dean's cheek before Dean growled and buried a hand into Sam's hair, pulling his head back and licking his way into Sam's mouth.

Sam crowded Dean against a wall, pushing him back roughly. He laughed breathlessly when the back of Dean's head hit the wall.

"Dude," he said reproachfully, rubbing the back of his head. "Your seduction skills suck." Words aside, he leaned in again, making a play like he was going to take another kiss, but dropped his forehead to Sam's shoulder and bit his neck. Hard.

"Oh, Christ!" Sam bucked against Dean, trapping him between sheetrock and a hard place. "I'm still gonna get you into bed, bitch." He ground against Dean, deliberately this time and wrapped a big hand around the back of Dean's neck before he could bite again.

"Jesus." Dean groaned at the feel of Sam hard and long against his thigh.

"Come on, old man." He pulled Dean away from the wall. "Let's get you to bed." Plan: Not a Fuck Against the Wall a go. Dean scowled and shoved at him, slapping his ass.

Sam shoved Dean to his back on the bed and straddled his hips, pulling his shirt off in one smooth movement. Dean raked his eyes up and down Sam's body and whistled appreciatively. "Next time Sam?" he managed as Sam's teeth scraped across a nipple. "Forget the liquor."


End file.
